


ten of cups

by leviwestons (shoceted)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, this is just soft af hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoceted/pseuds/leviwestons
Summary: Five times Brody borrowed Preston's sweater, and one time Preston borrowed Brody's.





	ten of cups

**Author's Note:**

> what up my name is laura i'm 19 and i never fuckin learned how to write fic that's not 5+1
> 
> anyway this is my first pr fic...its not good but i did write this. there's like a whole semester and summer of ninja steel that happens off-screen and i just??? what happened in that time, please. also how old are they (in this fic they're juniors; i like thinking they're seniors as of sns for my own sanity's sake)
> 
> anyway i hope you like this it's pretty soft and have a nice day :^)

 i.

It's not even that special of a sweater - Preston definitely picked it up at the thrift store where he gets most of his decks for, like, 99 cents, and he can't even remember when.

But it's also the perfect sweater for living in NorCal. It's overcast most of the time, and it can get _chilly._ Usually, he packs it away in his school bag, to be pulled over whatever button-up he's wearing that day.

Today, well, he doesn't _really_ need it. He's got an actual jacket (a suit jacket for a performance in the park later, maybe, but it is a jacket) hanging up in his locker. And when Brody shows up with that pout on his face, the logical side of Preston's brain gets a lot quieter.

“What's wrong, Brody?” he asks, concerned.

“I just wanted to know when the show was later,” he replies, and it's not a lie.

“Oh, it's at 5 - but what’s _actually_ wrong?”

Brody sighs. “Honestly… none of Aiden’s old stuff fits me, and my dad was always on this whole ‘true ninjas don't experience weather’ thing, so I sort of… don't have any sweaters. And it's cold out.”

It's such a random problem that Preston can't help but let out a light chuckle. “That's all?”

“Well, I _did_ actually forget when your show was -”

“It's no big deal. Here, you can use this,” Preston says, digging into his backpack and giving Brody his sweater. “Just make sure to give it back to me, alright?”

Brody’s smile could light up a cave. “Thanks, Presto,” he says, not hesitating to pull it on. It's baggy on Preston, and somehow even more so on Brody. And it's - well - cute.

“A-anyway, I'll see you later. Gotta get to drama,” he lies, smoothly, with a _slam_ of his locker and a fast walk towards the drama classroom. He couldn't focus that much in class, though - something about the image of Brody in his sweater gets him lost in his thoughts.

* * *

 ii.

He forgets that being a Ranger is dangerous until Brody almost dies. They win every time, and then they almost _don't._

But Brody doesn't die, because Hayley and Levi are quick thinkers. It worries Preston anyway, and he insists on walking Brody home when all’s said and done. It's sunset before Mick even lets them leave, once he's sure that Brody’s safe.

“You didn't have to walk me home, you know,” Brody says, hands in his pockets. “I appreciate it, but -”

Preston shakes his head firmly. “You scared the hell out of me today, Brody. If anything had happened to you…”

“I wouldn't have forgiven you if you'd given up your star for me,” Brody says, voice more serious than Preston’s ever heard it. “That's more important than all of this.”

“I know,” Preston replies. “And I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I'd let you…”

It doesn't sound right to _say_ die, even if that's the truth of the situation. “If I'd let anything happen to you. You're my - one of my best friends,” Preston finishes, after a moment of hesitation.

“You're my best friend too, Presto,” Brody replies, with as much lightness in his voice as he can manage. Something twists in Preston’s chest.

The wind picks up behind them, stirring the red leaves in front of them on the sidewalk - it _is_ nearly autumn, Preston supposes. Brody shivers, almost imperceptibly, and Preston whirls around. “Are you okay? If the antidote didn't work -”

“I'm fine. Just sorta chilly,” he replies, with a small shrug. “I still haven't bought a jacket yet.”

“Well… here.” Preston digs in his backpack for his same old sweater; Brody pulls it on without hesitation. “You could go shopping with Aiden. I'm sure you guys could...bond, or whatever.”

“And then I won't have to keep stealing your sweater,” Brody says, with a smile. “But thanks.” The rest of the way to the ranch is mostly silent, save for the sound of the wind rustling the leaves.

* * *

iii.

As far as Preston’s concerned, a hot chocolate in his kitchen by himself is as good a way to spend his birthday as any. There's a wad of cash on the couch in the TV room with a note from his father saying “I wish I could be here” on the couch; the note is more effort than he's put in in years.

That, and, well, it's hard to have extravagant birthday bashes when you don't have _friends_ \- which Preston really hasn't had since middle school. So a quiet birthday is fine - he's seventeen and it's not a big deal, and this hot chocolate is the tastiest thing he knows how to make.

Until there's a knock on the door, followed by three insistent presses on his doorbell.

He's still got the mug in his hand when he goes to answer the door. Somehow, he's not expecting all his friends; he nearly drops it.

“Happy birthday, Presto,” Brody says, grinning - he's wearing Preston’s sweater, and he's got a small, blue-wrapped box in his hands.

“...You guys remembered?” Preston replies, after taking a moment to process.

“Well, Brody did,” admits Calvin, with a sheepish shrug.

“And then he told us that you weren't doing anything special, and we just couldn't let that slide,” Sarah adds, grinning. “So why don't you let us in?”

“My mom sort of made a cake,” Hayley says, gesturing at her bag.

“Totally,” Preston replies, shaking his head. “Yeah. I'll make hot chocolate.” He steps to the side and lets his friends - his _friends_ \- in.

Brody ends up being the last one through the door; he presses the gift into Preston’s hands with a smile. “I also sort of came to bring your sweater back,” he says, smirking. “But I picked this up for you at the mall. I hope you like it.”

Preston can feel himself blushing, but he nods. “I mean, it's from you, so I'll probably like it regardless,” he says, before he can stop himself. “Wait, I mean -”

“You're fine, Presto,” Brody replies, smoothly. He reaches over and gives Preston’s hand a squeeze (and his heart nearly jumps from his chest.) “Now what do you say we get some cake?”

“I'm all for cake,” Preston agrees, grinning.

* * *

iv.

“I think my brother has a crush on you.”

“What?”

Levi sighs. “I think Brody has a crush on you,” he repeats, drumming his fingers against the lunch table. “And I’d really like you to do something about it.”

“I think you're mistaken,” Preston replies, with a small shake of his head. “There's no way, even with magic, to make someone like you back, so -”

“So you _do_ like him back,” Levi interrupts, smirking. “That sure is interesting.”

“I have no idea _what_ you're talking about,” says Preston, as strongly as he can manage. “And I was sort of in the middle of a Pokemon battle -”

“Brody _really_ likes you, Preston,” Levi replies. (It's kind of weird, Preston muses, to hear that your _actual_ crush likes you from your celebrity crush.) “You know that's why he keeps taking your sweater, right? And then he gets all moody when I tell him to give it back. He _likes_ you, Preston - and if you like him back, then you should just say something to him.”

“That's mostly easier advice to follow if you're a country pop superstar,” Preston jokes, after a moment. Levi smiles at that, so Preston considers it a success, all things considered.

(And if he notices that Brody’s a little hesitant when he hands Preston back his sweater later that day, Preston doesn't say anything about it.)

* * *

 v.

“Prom” was never in the cards for Preston - it's for the straight, popular kids who actually have friends. But then all of a sudden, Preston _has_ friends, and Sarah and Hayley are both on the prom committee, because _of course_ they are. So all of their friends have to go, no matter what, and Preston’s included.

Luckily, it's as a big group - though Hayley and Calvin are going _together_ together, and Sarah's trying to see if Viera can't get out of a galactic senate meeting to hop to earth again - so Preston doesn't have to deal with his heart sinking even deeper. (Preston’s gotten braver since becoming a ninja, but Brody is a million times braver than Preston is. If he wanted to go to prom as a couple, _he_ would've asked.)

“So we’ll eat at my dad’s,” Hayley repeats. “Potluck style, so don't forget to bring something. Then we leave - my dad is driving Calvin and I, and then Levi’s taking Sarah, Brody and Calvin, and maybe Viera if she actually manages to get to Earth by then.”

“She's trying really hard,” Sarah adds, hopefully.

“Then for after-prom, we change at the Romero ranch because it's the closest, and sleep over at Preston’s since his house can fit all of us. Deal?” Hayley continues.

Brody raises his eyebrows. “What's after-prom?”

“The best part of the night, according to my brother,” Calvin replies, shrugging. “You change into clothes that are comfortable and then just play cards and eat snacks all night. There’s a big lottery, too. Gift certificates and stuff like that. And fortune tellers, I think.”

“Sounds fun,” Brody replies, with a small smile. “I guess they never talked about that part in the TV shows.”

“You watched TV shows about high school?” Preston asks, raising his eyebrows. “How accurate were those?”

Brody shrugs. “Not very. There's a lot more homework in real life, for one,” he says, with a chuckle. “But if I don't have to wear a suit the whole time, I'm definitely game.”

“Agreed,” says Preston, nodding. “They're so uncomfortable… I have no clue how my dad does it.”

“At least you guys don't have to wear heels,” Sarah replies, dryly.

“And I thought you'd be excited to see Brody in a suit, Pres,” Hayley says, voice completely innocent - probably a little _too_ innocent. “It'll be a nice change of pace from your sweater.”

“Preston’s sweater is the best,” Brody argues, though there's still a good-natured tone to his voice. “Don't be jealous since I'm the only one he lets borrow it.”

“I think ‘steal’ is more accurate,” Preston mumbles. “Actually, do you have it today? I couldn't find it when I woke up this morning.”

“Oh, totally,” Brody replies, grabbing his backpack and tossing it at Preston, who catches it with ease. “Sorry.”

“You're good,” Preston replies, with a small smile.

“Casual garment trading as a form of courting,” Sarah says, with a raise of her eyebrows. “I wonder if Viera’s got a comfy sweater.”

“I know Hayley has a few,” Calvin replies, with a nod. “But they're mostly way too small for me...well, except the one that used to be your dad’s.”

“I wonder why,” agrees Hayley, with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

* * *

(+i)

“Hey Brody,” says Preston - he chalks his courage up to the fact that he's half asleep after a long night of dancing. “Can I wear one of your hoodies to after-prom?”

“Yeah,” Brody replies, quickly. “They're, uh, in the top drawer.” (Preston notices that Brody’s already got his sweater on; he lets out a light chuckle.)

Most of Brody’s clothes are red - fitting, Preston thinks - and he’s actually got quite a sizeable collection of hoodies. Preston pulls on the first one he sees, and suddenly, he understands everything.

It's _warm_ \- well, it's a hoodie, so of course it's warm. But it's not just a warmth that he gets with any of his other sweaters - it's a warmth that starts from his chest and spreads outwards like fireworks.

“Oh,” he says, out loud, before he's realized he's even opened his mouth.

“Not as comfy as your usual, eh?” Brody says, taking a seat on his bed.

Preston sits next to him and shakes his head. “I don't get why you don't wear this more often,” he replies. “This is the best hoodie I've ever worn.”

“I'm glad you like it,” Brody says, voice softer than Preston’s ever heard it. “I…”

“Levi, um, a while ago,” Preston interrupts. “He… he told me you liked me, and - and if it's a lie, just tell me. I'm sorry for being so weird -”

“He's right,” Brody says firmly. “I do like you, Presto, and I just… didn't know how to say it, especially since you probably don't like me back.”

“Are you even _hearing yourself?”_ Preston replies, incredulous. “Brody you're - you're like this super handsome jock, and I'm the weirdo that does magic and didn't have any friends until my junior year. _You_ should be the one that doesn't like _me_ back.”

Brody laughs. “I guess that means we both ended up pretty lucky.”

Preston blinks, and then nods. “I guess it does.”

Brody’s hand finds his way to Preston’s; he intertwines their fingers and squeezes gently. “Let's get our fortune told at after-prom,” he suggests.

“I think I already know what it would say,” Preston replies, resting his head softly on Brody’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> the ten of cups is a tarot card symbolizing happiness, joy and emotional fulfillment.


End file.
